Jam Filled Entertainment
| former_name = Jam Filled Entertainment: Jam Filled Entertainment (2007–2016) Jam Filled Toronto: Dan Krech Productions (1985–2000) DKP Studios (2000–2006) IDT Entertainment (2006) Starz Animation (2006–2011) Arc Productions (2011–2016) | successor = | foundation = | location = 65 Auriga | location_city = Ottawa, Ontario | locations = | area_served = | key_people = | products = | production = | services = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | aum = | assets = | equity = | owner = Boat Rocker Media | num_employees = | divisions = Jam Filled Toronto Jam Filled Halifax | subsid = | website = | footnotes = | intl = | location_country = Canada }} Jam Filled Entertainment is a Canadian animation studio based in Ottawa, Ontario. Jam Filled is a division of Boat Rocker Media and has additional facilties in Toronto and Halifax. History Jam Filled Entertainment was founded in Manotick in 2007 by Kyle MacDougall, Phil Lafrance, and Jamie Leclaire. In January 2011, Jam Filled moved to a new location in Ottawa. On August 3, 2016, Boat Rocker Media acquired Jam Filled Entertainment. On August 22, Jam Filled purchased the principal assets of Arc Productions, allowing them to expand into creating CGI animation in Toronto. Jam Filled opened a 10,000 square feet studio in Halifax, Nova Scotia in the fall of 2019 to work on more 2D animation projects. Jam Filled Toronto In 2006, U.S. telecom company IDT Corp. purchased DKP Studios from its founders. IDT had already acquired in 2003 controlling interest of Film Roman and Anchor Bay Entertainment Group. On May 26, 2006, Starz Media's parent company Liberty Media bought IDT Entertainment from IDT, including Anchor Bay Entertainment and Film Roman. Under its new management in 2007, the studio began a "Starz Shortz" program which has produced Bundle of Joy, Enter the Sandbox, Ormie and Lovebirds. In 2007, Starz Animation took over animating Shane Acker's feature 9 from Attitude Studio, Luxembourg. In 2010, the studio opened a major VFX wing to create all the effects for the new Starz Channel/Graham King Productions miniseries, Camelot, Alcon Entertainment's Dolphin Tale, and producer Avi Arad's family feature, Robosapien: Rebooted. In April 2011, the Starz Animation was sold to a Canadian consortium, and renamed itself to Arc Productions. Under the new owner, the studio was planning to do more proprietary production. On August 1, 2016, Arc Productions announced that they were closing down the studio because they were filing for bankruptcy and locked out over 500 employees after telling them there was a payroll glitch and no one had been paid. On August 10, 2016, following Arc's closure, Jam Filled Entertainment entered an agreement to acquire Arc Productions' assets in which they call "substantially all of the business".http://kidscreen.com/2016/08/10/jam-filled-looks-to-acquire-arc-productions-assets/ Jam Filled Entertainment also acquired 248 of Arc's former employees. Later on August 22, 2016, Arc Productions was reopened as Jam Filled Entertainment's Toronto facilty. Productions * Almost Naked Animals (2011–2013) * Crash Canyon (2011–2013) * Camp Lakebottom (2013–2017) * The Day My Butt Went Psycho! (2013–2015) * Thomas & Friends (2013–present; continued from Arc Productions) * Nickelodeon Animated Shorts Program ("The Loud House", "Off the Shelf", "My Friend Pancake", "Robo Wonder Kid", and "Fur-Ever Family") * Numb Chucks (2014–2016) * The Loud House (2016–present) * Rusty Rivets (2016–present; continued from Arc Productions) * The Bagel and Becky Show (2016–2017) * WellieWishers (season 2; 2017) * Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor (2017) * Kody Kapow (2017) * The Great Northern Candy Drop (TV special; 2017) * Final Space (2018–present) * Pinky Malinky (2019–present) * DC Super Hero Girls (2019–present) * The Polos (2019–present) * Bubble Guppies (Season 5; 2019-2020) * The Casagrandes (2019–present) Arc Productions Formerly known as Dan Krech Productions, DKP Studios, and Starz Animation. * Eve of Destruction (1991) (post-production) * High Tide (1994) (title design & graphics) * Far from Home: The Adventures of Yellow Dog (1995) (special effects) * National Lampoon's Senior Trip (1995) (special effects) * Bogus (1996) (special effects) * Siegfried & Roy: The Magic Box (1999) (special effects) * The Nuttiest Nutcracker (1999) * Joseph: King of Dreams (2000; with DreamWorks Pictures) (special effects) * 3-2-1 Penguins! (2002-2003) * Scourge of Worlds: A Dungeons & Dragons Adventure (2003) (special effects) * Game Over (2004) * Nerf N-Strike (2004) * VeggieTales (2004–06) * Surly Squirrel (2005) (short film) * Shoebox Zoo (2005) (TV) * Everyone's Hero (2006; with 20th Century Fox) * VeggieTales (2006–08) * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008) * Space Chimps (2008; with 20th Century Fox and Vanguard Animation) * Chop Socky Chooks (2008) (TV) * 9 (2009; with Focus Features and Relativity Media) * Yes, Virginia (2009) (TV) * Matt Hatter Chronicles (2011) * The Simpsons ("Condiments" sequence) (2011) * Gnomeo & Juliet (2011) * Camelot (2011) (visual effects) * Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) * Dolphin Tale (2011) * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse (2012–2015) * Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn (2012) (visual effects) * Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload (2013) * Pixie Hollow Bake Off (2013) * Robosapien: Rebooted (2013) * Barbie and Her Sisters in A Pony Tale (2013) * Thomas & Friends: King of the Railway (2013) * Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave (2014) * Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins (2015) * Little Boy (2015; with Open Road Films and Metonia Films) * Lost in Oz (pilot; 2015) * Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (2015) * Barbie and Her Sisters in the Great Puppy Adventure (2015) * Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Avengers Reassembled (2015) * Before I Wake (2016) (special effects) * Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade (2016) * Thomas & Friends: The Great Race (2016) * Elena of Avalor (2016) * Barbie: Star Light Adventure (2016) * Trollhunters: Tales of Arcadia (2016) * Tarzan and Jane (2017) References External links * * ** ** ** ** * * Category:Canadian animation studios Category:Companies based in Ottawa Category:Television production companies of Canada Category:Companies established in 2007 Category:1985 establishments in Ontario Category:Companies that have filed for bankruptcy in Canada Category:Former Lionsgate subsidiaries Category:Companies based in Toronto Category:Companies established in 1985